


Big Brother Program

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Dave, M/M, Other, big brother program, i dont wanna add nasty tags, i might add another side thing to this but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy





	Big Brother Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk Strider had signed up to be an big brother 3 months ago, with no response, probably because he was only 15, with no kid experience whatsoever. But, he thought this is where he could start.

This was a bit nerve wreaking. Dirk Strider had signed up to be an big brother 3 months ago, with no response, probably because he was only 15, with no kid experience whatsoever. But, he thought this is where he could start. 

Dirk never had a stable family to begin with. He had no idea where his parents were, and the man that took care of him was almost never even in the same city as him, so it wore him down, being alone so much. It's not like he minded. He had online friends he could talk to, but he was mostly homeschooled. He didn't have many social skills, so when it came to presenting or talking in class, Dirk would just look blankly or freeze up, and no one liked that. That's why his brother got him in online classes, but sent him a grade level above what he is. 

Dirk adapted, though, and he's already learning at a grade 11 pace. Not like anyone was around to be proud of him, except maybe some users on a screen. 

Never mind that, because Dirk was walking up to a new house that someone hired him for. He was nervous, he had to take a bus over, so he clutched a ticket in his hand. What if he looked like a bum, and they send him back? He was just wearing skinny jeans and a sweater, an orange one. Once that calmed him, that he wore when he had something to be nervous about. 

He was counting down the house numbers, looking for theirs. 19... 17.. 15. He took a deep breath, walking to the porch and knocking on the door. He waited for a second, looking at the driveway. There was a car, so they were home. Maybe they forgot? Dirk wrinkled the paper in his hand, ready to step off before he heard small feet smacking against floor, getting louder. 

A small child opened the door, smiling widely. "Mommy! Mommy he's here!" The child shouted, holding the door as a woman came into view. She smiled, a towel in her hand, maybe drying it? She held it out, Dirk moving to stick out a shaky hand for her.

"Hello, it's so wonderful that you made it!" She smiled widely. "I'm Roxanna, Dave has been on his feet about you all week!" She admitted, the child holding her hand. His mother had strawberry blonde hair, curled at the bottom with a pink pin. Her skirt was accompanied with pink leggings, and you had to admit she looked wonderful. 

"Well, I've been excited since I found out you guys were even contemplating me." He said with a laugh, and her smile got wider. He looked down at the young boy, who looked generally happy. He leaned down and ruffled his hair. "Hey little guy! Looks like we're gonna be hanging out for a while!" He said, Dave looking down and hiding his face. 

"Well, Dirk, right? Please come in!" She smiled, moving aside. Dirk stepped inside, but his heart picked up as Dave took his hand and led him to the living room. He smiled widely and sat on the couch as instructed by Dave. Roxanna followed behind them, moving to put something away in the kitchen. 

"I actually need to go out tonight, but there are a list of emergency contacts on the fridge, meal times, and when he has to sleep." She mentioned, taking a plastic apron she had off. "I know, I know, you're not a babysitter, and I'm sorry to run off like this, but it was last minute and Dave's been looking forward to this all week and-" 

"Ma'am, it's fine." He smiled, Dave going through the boy's backpack with curiosity. "If anything comes up, though, I'll probably just text you, but I know how to handle things." Mostly. She smiled and got up to Dirk, who stood with her and hugged him.

"Thank you so so much, Dirk. I'm sorry to rush off like this, again." She assured, Dirk hugging back. He moved back, looking her over. "It's really no problem, Mrs. L." He said, sitting back down with Dave. "I'll follow the list and procedures if necessary." He smiled, and she thanked him. She went upstairs, Dave looking wide eyed at him. Dirk smiled and rubbed his shoulder. 

"I've never had a big brother." Dave said, looking in awe. Everything this kid said just warmed Dirk up at this point. 

"Well, now you do! I'll come over as often as I can, okay?" He said, Dave nodding eagerly. He sat up on the couch, looking at Dirk's styled hair, feeling it. Normally, Dirk didn't let people touch it, since it would mess it up, but he felt close with Dave, plus, he was curious. 

"Why is it hard?" He asked, feeling the strands pull apart. "I put something in it so it stays up like that." He told him. "It dried out, like glue." He pointed out, Dave papping his hair as he sat back down. He felt his own hair and smiled. "You can do it to me sometime!" He smiled, watching as his mother came back down. He ran up to her and held her hand, gripping his shirt. 

Dirk stood as he saw her in a dress, smiling. "You look beautiful, Mrs. L" He assured, looking her over behind his shades. She smiled and straightened the top of it out a bit, fixing her push up bra under it. 

"You think so? There's really people I need to impress today." She laughed, grabbing her purse. "Thank you, Dirk." She said, going over to kiss his head as she went to get heels on. Dirk was smiling, a small blush on his face. She got her heels on, taking Dave's hand and distinctly talking to him, Dave nodding and smiling, giving small giggles. She kissed his forehead and poked his side, before moving to leave the house. 

Dave ran up to Dirk and tugged on his jeans. "Let's play now!" He said, taking a step back. Dirk chuckled and looked at him, getting to his level. 

"Sorry little bro, I gotta look over what your mom left for me. You can bring your toys, and I'll join you, okay?" He said, Dave smiling widely, bouncing on his feet. 

"Okay, bro!" He chirped, before running out of the living room to his room. Dirk smiled, going to the fridge and reading the note. 

**"bed times - 9 on weekdays, 10 on weekends**  
SCHEDULE - 8:30: bath, brush teeth, story, sleep  
meal times - breakfast: 7am - lunch: after school or 12pm - dinner: 6pm  
ALLERGIES - rosemary, plantain. bad reaction to tofu or fish (throw up or stomach aches!), LACTOSE INTOLERANT (except for 1% or soy)  
DO NOT - spank, touch too roughly, watch horror movies, cut his hair, yell, cut nails, or SMOKE 

**EMERGENCY CONTACTS**  
roxanna cell - XXX-XXX-XXXX  
work - XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
family doctor - XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
neighbors - XXX-XXX-XXXX  
local department (mention youre with DAVE LALONDE - XXXX-XXX-XXXX 

**inhaler is in his room, on top of the dresser. headache medicine and gummies are in cabinet beside the fridge (they have his name on it  
<3 - Roxanna Lalonde" **

Dirk took his phone out and took a picture of it, making sure he was able to read it. He looked at the time and saw he would need to set up dinner in a couple of hours. 

That went away as he saw an excited child run into the living room with a box. "Okay, we gotta clean up when we're done and you gotta help too, okay Bro?" Dave asked and frankly Dirk liked the name. He went over and sat on the ground, beginning to play with the childs toys. 

It was honestly so perfect. The way Dave called him 'Bro', every giggle or smile he got when Dirk used a funny voice, kissing his hand when he leaned it onto a lego. It was great, and he liked being here a lot. 

Soon enough it was dark, and Dirk looked at the time. "Shoot, you gotta have dinner!" He said, getting up. Dave looked over the toys, thinking to himself a bit. 

"Okay! I'll clean up and you get the food, okay?" He said, quickly trying to clean up. Before Dirk could protest, he went to the kitchen. 

He looked at the stove, a small sticky with a smile and squiggles on it. He raised a brow, before opening up the oven and seeing a tray of spaghetti in there. Dirk smiled and took it out, putting some in two plates and heating it up. He took some juice from the fridge, pouring them in silicon cups and setting it at the table. He put the plates down, just to see Dave running back and sitting down, smiling up at Dirk. He took a fork, waiting a bit before tasting it. 

"Mmm.. My mom makes the best spaghetti!" He said happily, sipping at the fruit drink. Dirk smiled and sat down too, nodding his head when he ate. He noticed that Dave was just staring at him. He swallowed up, covering his mouth as he spoke. 

"Whats up, Dave?" He asked, the boy smiling wider. 

"You're really pretty." He said, before eating more. Dirk smiled and shook his head. "Girls are pretty, Dave-" He tried to correct, Dave shaking his head with a smile. 

"Nope! Boy's can be pretty too. My mom said so, because some boys like boys, and some girls like girls!" He said, proud of himself. Dirk just smiled widely. 

"I was gonna say girls are pretty, but boys are handsome." He explained, Dave just opening his mouth and nodding. "Like your mom, she's pretty, but you're handsome." He said, Dave eating more. He smiled into his spaghetti as he continued eating. 

When they both finished, Dirk got up and took the plates to the sink. "Go get ready for bed now, okay? Do you need my help?" He asked. Dave thought about it for a bit. Dirk was like his brother, and he didn't want him to think he was a baby! He shook his head and ran inside quickly. Dirk just quirked a brow and went to wash the dishes. 

He returned to Dave with his shirt on backwards, and pants on correctly. He laughed and brought Dave over, slowly removing his shirt. Dave blushed as he watched Dirk turn it around, and help him back in it. Dave got into bed, sneaking out a book from under his pillow. Dirk looked it over. 

"The princess and her knight." He smiled, Dave sitting up and pointing to something he crossed out. "The prince and.. his knight." He corrected. Dave smiled and got back in bed. 

Dirk proceeded to read the book, showing Dave the pictures (which he obviously drew on to make it a prince) as Dave grew more tired. Once Dirk finished, he saw Dave was asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead, before the boy sprung up to hug him. Dirk hugged back and tucked him back into bed, rubbing his shoulder. Dave mumbled something, before shifting and falling asleep. Dirk watched him, moving the hair out of his face. He was truly beautiful. It was perfect. 

He waited in the room for a while, before he heard a car pull up. He got up and opened the door before she knocked, seeing Roxanna with messy hair. He put a finger up to his mouth, pointing upstairs. She smiled and nodded, Dirk going to get his backpack and shoes on. He came back to see her with money in her hand, handing it to him. He looked down and shook his head. 

"No no, I promise it's fine-" 

"Please, Dirk. It's the least I could do for all you did for Davey today." She said. He shook his head again, tying his laces. 

"It's been a wonderful day, should I come back tomorrow?" He asked, getting his phone out. 

"If you can get here around 7, you can walk him to school. Otherwise, he comes home at 3." She told him rubbing her face. "Again, thank you so much." She said, and Dirk smiled. 

"I'll see what I can do, Mrs.L." He commented, shaking her hand before leaving the house. He took the bus back home to his place, feeling fuzzy inside. He slept alone, but he felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try this out, please leave feedback!!


End file.
